Some Rules Were Meant To Be Followed (Or So Says Prowl)
by Wheeliefan101
Summary: What does monkeys, tutus, and powdered sugar have to do with each other? Nothing really... But somethings just are weird are in this fanfic. Ponies, Transformers, and...I can't think of third thing. Warning: contains Electric Storm being thrown in the brig DX Request and assisted by Notramjet97
1. Meet Electric Storm and the brig

**I don't anything or intend this for offense, blah, blah, blah. I'M GETTING SICK OF WRITING THIS! Anyway, this was requested for Notramjet97, it's kinda like a spin off to his stories (which you should go read. Like right now). But he's also co-authored it so partial credit to him. But the other credit is mine. ALL MINE! R&R**

**#1 NEVER ASK HOW _IT_ HAPPENES**  
We were all at the hospital  
Don't worry, no one was hurt :] (yet)  
Rainbow Dash had her foal  
I asked how that happened  
She and Applewood blushed  
Prowl threw me in the brig  
What did I do wrong? DX

**#2 PONIES ARE NOT BASKETBALLS**  
It's Ratchet's fault  
He wondered how flexible the ponies were  
So I volunteered to show him  
Pinkie pie actually enjoyed it...  
Prowl found it not so amusing  
I was thrown in the brig  
Again

**#3 NEVER SHOW THE PONIES OLD HUMAN WESTERNS**  
Spike...  
Didn't you read the fine print?  
Do not try this at home  
You are not a cowboy  
Prowl, of course, threw me in the brig  
Why me?

**#4 WINONA, STOP PEEING ON RATCHET**  
He's not a tree sapling  
Nor does he find it amusing when you mark on his tires  
I promise you, one of these days-organic or not-he WILL throw a wrench at you

**#5 DO NOT RANDOMLY SHOUT "CANNIBALS!" UNLESS THERE IS ONE**  
We were invited to an Opera  
I, of course, didn't want to go  
Prowl, of course, dragged me there  
Worst five megacycles of my life  
But Noonblaze and Twilight began doing...something  
It looked like she was eating him  
So I yelled, "CANNIBALS!"  
All attention was directed on the couple  
I never knew organics could turn so red  
Prowl threw me in the brig  
They were apparently KISSING  
How in all of Cybertron was I supposed to know?

**#6 NEVER TRY AND BUCK A TREE**  
Applejack did it  
How hard could it be?  
Apparently really hard  
I uprooted the whole thing  
And it flew...  
And hit...  
Prowl  
I was sent to the brig  
How did he know it was me?

**#7 NEVER TRY AND BAKE CUPCAKES**  
Pinkie pie...  
You make it look so easy!  
And she told me to try it!  
So I did  
Her song was really confusing  
How can you pinch flour?  
My cupcakes came out of the oven...  
And tried to eat me...  
Prowl had to shoot it  
He threw me in the brig and banned me from the kitchen without supervision

**#8 YOU CANNOT EARN A CUTIE MARK**  
I joined the Cutie Mark Crusaders  
But even after we discovered my special talent...  
I didn't get my cutie mark  
We had narrowed my skills down to:  
A. Getting thrown in the brig  
B. Annoying Prowl  
C. Getting in trouble  
D. Weirding people out  
Prowl threw me in the brig  
I don't even know what I did!

**#9 DO NOT INTRODUCE DERPY TO PROWL**  
She made him glitch  
She can defy the laws of physics  
And likes muffins  
I, of course, became an instant admirer of her  
Prowl threw me in the brig  
Whether it's for bringing Derpy or liking her I shall never know

**#10 NEVER TRY AND LOOK AFTER ANGEL**  
Fluttershy asked me to  
Forget 'the stare'  
She has the most hypnotic puppy dog eyes  
That rabbit is seriously mis-named  
I eventually got so frustrated with him I drop kicked him  
…into Prowl's face...  
Hello brig, did you miss me?


	2. Never again

**#11 NEVER MESS UP RARITY'S MANE**  
It was an accident  
She was worse than Ratchet  
Heck, she was worse than Sunstreaker on a bad day  
I have never received so many dents from an organic  
And after I was fixed up in the med-bay...  
Prowl threw me in the brig

**#12 NEVER REPEAT AN OFFENSE**  
Twilight got pregnant  
I, once again, asked how it had happened  
It got real quiet, real fast  
I'm lucky Prowl wasn't there  
Nope  
Ratchet threw me in the brig

**#13 SOME QUESTIONS YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE ANSWER T**O  
Well...  
I found out how IT happens  
I cornered Ratchet and DEMANDED he told me how IT happens  
He told me  
I ran out screaming  
I then found myself a corner and curled up in it, muttering "I'm never gonna ask a question again."

**#14 NEVER SHOW THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS WHERE RATCHET'S WRENCHS ARE**  
*points to Jazz* He did it!  
The C.M.C. got this BRIGHT idea to try and throw wrenches  
Couldn't even pick those suckers up  
And then Ratchet threw wrenches at ALL of us  
Although the C.M.C., being organic, didn't get wrenches in contact with them  
I did  
*rubs sore spots* Ouch TT^TT

**#15 NO PAINTING THE AUTOBOTS SUPPOSED CUTIE MARKS ON THEM**  
Optimus Prime: Matrix  
Ratchet: Wrench  
Sentinal Prime: Sheild  
Prowl: Throwing me in the brig  
Jazz: Music  
Mirage: A cup of what some humans call "bubbly"  
Bumblebee: A bumblebee (duh)  
Bluestreak: the words "blah blah"  
Singe: Fire  
Nitro-x: smiley face (my creativity ran out)  
I had multiple items thrown at me  
And had to give many of the Autobots a car wash  
So degrading...

**#16 DO NOT ALLOW PINKIE PIE TO THROW A SURPRISE PARTY**  
It was for Prowl  
As Pinkie put it, "He's so grumpy all the time. What he needs is a party!"  
Prowl apparently doesn't like surprises  
He nearly shot all of us when we yelled "SURPRISE!"  
And everyone involved got thrown in the brig  
At least I wasn't alone

**#17 NEVER MOVE A MUSCLE WHEN TWILIGHT IS TELEPORTING YOU**  
Don't blame me!  
It was all Twilight's fault  
She was trying to see if you should could teleport something large (me) into the brig and out again  
Wait...did she just call me fat?  
Err, anyway,  
I didn't want to do it at first  
But if she could get me OUT of the brig when I was IN it...*wink wink*  
So I agreed  
But when she tried to do it, I heard a strange noise  
Which meant I naturally turned around to make sure it wasn't a ninja sneaking up on me  
I unfortunately turned around right when she...teleported me...  
...into Prowl's room...  
I got put in the brig  
WITHOUT Twilight's help

**#18 NEVER ****_EVER_**** BABYSIT A FOAL**  
Rainbow dash and Applewood were going out to a movie  
After a few hours of searching, they came to yours truly  
Apparently everybody else was "busy"  
Busy my pede  
Anyway, I thought 'How hard can it be?'  
VERY  
He's as fast as his mom  
He flew all the way to Fillydelpheia  
FILLYDELPHIA!  
Do you know how long it takes to run there?  
And when I was FINALLY there, I remebered I had an alt. mode

When I dragged myself back to their house, no one was there

The little dude fell asleep  
So I put him down for a little nap  
He looked so sweet and innocent  
…amazing how looks can be so deceiving  
Then his parents came in  
Rainbow asked, "How'd it go?"  
I just stared at her

**#19 YOU CANNOT EAT THE ELEMEMTS OF HARMONY**  
Don't look at me!  
I didn't try it!  
My pet did  
I tried to tell Nitro boost he couldn't do it but did he listen?  
Noooooooo  
He nearly choked on them  
And Mirage tried to kill him  
Again  
Quit trying to kill him, Mirage

**#20 DO NOT LET PINKIE PIE TEACH YOU HOW TO DANCE**  
Jazz made me do it!  
He insulted my dancing skills (or lack of them)  
So I just HAD to prove him wrong  
Which ended up in many broken objects  
…and appendages  
You know, the brig has kinda become a second home to me...


	3. How to epically fail

**Wheeliefan101: Thank you fellow human beings of Earth for reviewing! :D You all seemed to like ES being thrown in the brig so I added some more ;)**

**Electric Storm: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Thanks a lot! *walks away to sulks* T.T**

**Wheeliefan101: What, no! I'm sorry! DX Please come back, Stormie!**

**Electric Storm: ...Stormie? Seriously, dude?**

**Wheeliefan101: ...yeah, I don't really know where that one came from either...R&R, peeps :D**

**#21 NEVER GIVE SPIKE ENERGON**  
I was eating an energon bar (which I had sucessfuly hid from Ratchet }:D)  
It was good  
Spike saw me  
He wanted a nibble  
I told him no  
He beat Fluttershy in the "Puppy Dog Opt-I mean eyes" department  
I didn't cave in  
No-siree-Bob  
Okay  
Maybe I gave him a LITTLE piece  
He jumped up and down and all around so much and so hard that he left a dent in the ceiling  
Hey, brig! I brought a friend!

**#22 NO ASKING A CHANGELING IF HE CAN DO YOU**  
Qrong was walking down the street  
I wondered if he could do me  
So I followed him  
Like a spy  
He didn't even know I was there  
Well, until he whirled around and demanded to know if I needed anything  
That pretty much killed my hopes for being a spy  
I told him I wanted to know if he could do me  
And he did  
Well  
SORT OF  
It was more like a pony transformer mutant  
I ran away screaming  
I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks...  
No brig though :)  
Prowl: That's what you think  
Me: Uh-oh

**#23 CYBERTRONIANS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE CHOCOLATE**  
Two words:  
Sugar high  
Everything turned rainbow and then...  
Black  
I woke up in the brig *shrug*

**#24 NO SUPERGLUING PROWL TO THE CEILING**  
*points to Rainbow dash* She told me to do it!  
I kept complaining about how I was always being thrown in the brig  
So Rainbow suggested I do something to slow Prowl down  
Why hadn't I thought of that?  
But the plan backfired  
I ended up writing "I will not glue Officers to the ceiling" about a milion times  
...while I was in the brig -_-

**#25 NO HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH OWLISIOUS**  
I was sort of in a bad mood  
Owlisious landed on my shoulder  
I was DESPERATE for conversation, so I asked, "What's up?"  
No response  
"You ever been thrown in the brig by Prowl?"  
"Who?"  
"Prowl."  
"Who?"  
"Prowl!"  
"Who?"  
"PROWL!"  
"Who?"  
"Has anyone ever called you a troll?"  
"Who?"

**#26 IF NCIS IS ON AND PROWL'S IN THE ROOM, GIVE HIM THE REMOTE**  
I was watching old school Knight Rider :D  
Prowl came in  
He asked if he could watch NCIS  
I said no  
He threw me in the brig  
Scratch that  
He KICKED me into the brig  
HARD  
I don't understand his obsession

**#27 YOU CANNOT THROW PROWL IN THE BRIG, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY**  
I was sick of always being thrown in the brig  
So I tried to slip Prowl up  
Did NOT go over too well  
Why must you follow all the rules, Prowl, why?

**#28 NEVER STICK YOUR GLOSSA OUT AT PROWL**  
Wait  
Don't humans call it something else?  
Uh...oh yeah!  
Tongues!  
Back to the rule  
Unfortunately for Prowl, my brother Nitro-x is writing this too  
So I stuck my tongue out at him  
He threw me in the brig again

**#29 NEVER CHALLENGE A PRINCESS TO A VIDEO GAME**  
I was bored  
I noticed no one on the TV  
And I saw Princess Cadence

I challenged her to a race  
She agreed  
She had no idea what she was getting into  
I chose a little red sports car (of course)  
She chose *tries to hold in laughter* an old small pink car!  
She had a good start (couldn't figure out the darn controls)  
I never caught up

Losing to a princess whose power is love hurts  
Then I spotted Princess Celestia

She accpeted my challenge  
MWHAHAHAHAH! }:D  
I chose my original car  
She chose a fat car!  
I got beat worse than before  
It hurts to lose to a pony whose power is the sun but not as much  
Then Princess Luna came into view

She chose a big, wide car  
I STILL got beat (although I think she's secretly been practicing)  
I was just about to give up when Twilight came into view  
I thought 'This will be TOO easy' }:)  
She chose (brace yourselves)...a family car!  
Totally appropriate :D  
She beat me senseless  
And may have set a new record  
I lost to a pregnant Princess!  
So I hunted Prowl down and yelled at him, "Just take me to the brig!"  
My brother (Nitro-x) later told me I was using rear wheel drive  
And all the others were using four wheel drive  
Turns out rear wheel drive is not the best for turns  
Which the track had 80 million of  
I got BUUUUUUUURNED

**#30 IF SOMEPONY SAYS THEY WANT TO BE ALONE, THEY WANT TO BE ALONE**  
We were at dinner  
I was bored  
Applejack and Qrong said they had to do something and were not to be disturbed  
I followed them (duh)  
They were eat-err, KISSING  
They saw me  
Like Twilight and Noonblaze, they turned red  
UNlike them, it was out of anger  
How a pony can keep up with me in my VEHICLE mode is beyond me  
She chased me to: (drum roll please)  
The brig  
You're welcome, Prowl


	4. Stupid cupid

**Wheeliefan101: ~Dun dun dun!~ Tremble in fear peeps, I'm back with more rules!**

**Run while you can! :D**

* * *

**#31 DO NOT MESS WITH GROUND BRIDGES UNLESS YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING**  
I was bored (again)  
And no one was around (that's a first)  
The ground bridge controls were too tempting!  
But I broke them  
AND may or may not have sent Rainbow dash to another dimension...  
Uh...whoops? ^_^"

**#32 DO NOT LET THE PONIES WATCH "SPIRIT"**  
It was movie night  
I got to choose :D  
I picked "Spirit"  
I unfortunately forgot that almost half of the viewers were ponies  
They said the foal nursing from his mom was "inappropriate"  
They said it was "inacurate"  
They also said the two horses falling in love was "unrealistic"  
I'm chosing Herbie next time }:(

**#33 CALLING RAINBOW DASH A SLOWPOKE IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR TAILPIPE**  
Me and Dash were racing  
Prowl: Ahem  
Me: What?  
Prowl: It is correctly said Dash and I  
Me: Whatever, dude  
So Dash and I were racing  
Prowl: Better  
Me: I was winning :D  
I got cocky so I yelled, "Hey, tortise! Having Phoenix make you a slowpoke?"  
That did it  
She flew right behind me and kicked my bumper  
Ow T.T  
I swerved off the road...  
Through the base...  
...and into the brig  
It's like it has a magnet!

**#34 NO JET JUDOING ON PEGASI**  
Prowl told me to advance on my fighting skills  
I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn to save my life  
I'm basically defensless  
So I tried to Jet Judo  
Unfortunately, there are no seekers around  
So I comprimised  
Rainbow dash wasn't happy  
Neither was Fluttershy  
Nor was-come to think of it,  
ALL of the pegasi were mad  
I now must run for my life from the killer ponies  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**#35 QUIT POKING BRAKE**  
He looked kind of funny  
So I kept poking him  
He nearly bit my digit off  
And chased me  
That Allicorn is SCARY!

**#36 MIRAGE IS NOT SWEET ON RARITY**  
Rarity is rich (like)  
Mirage (was) is rich  
They were made for each other!  
Unfortunately, many items thrown at my helm told me otherwise  
And no, Pinkie pie, I do NOT have a crush on Mirage!

**#37 PARENTING MAKES YOU CRAZY**  
Rainbow was holding baby Phoenix  
He was so cute :D  
I reached my servo out to pet him...  
And Rainbow kicked me all the way to the brig!  
A breem later she apologized  
I'm still sore

**#38 RATCHET IS NOT THE "LOVE DOCTOR"**  
Applewood needed romance advice  
I sent him to Ratchet  
I haven't seen him since  
I went to Ratchet because I had a date with Jazz (Pinkie pie had decided to play matchmaker)  
Somehow we got sidetracked  
I orginally wanted to know how to tell a mech I wasn't interested...  
We somehow got onto the topic of how to properly kiss...  
I'm not gonna even MENTION what happened between Ratch and Starblast

**#39 IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR LOVE ADVICE, RATCHET IS BETTER THAN PINKIE PIE**  
A new recruit came by  
He MAY have flirted with me  
But, as you humans say, I don't know carrots about this stuff  
So I went to Pinkie pie  
I tried to ask her how to tell if a mech was flirting with me  
She thought I was in love  
She also somehow managed to get his name out  
She just confused me so much  
And she got me a date with the guy  
When the guy asked me how I was ejoying myself, I replied, "I don't even know how I GOT here!"

**#40 ME COOKING A ROMANTIC DINNER? NOT GONNA HAPPEN**  
Big Mac told me he wanted to take Fluttershy out  
But he didn't have enough bits  
I told him I'd do it  
He agreed :D  
How hard could it be?  
Very  
My spaggetti attacked me  
But did anyone care?  
Nooooooo  
The only two close were Big Mac and Flutershy  
Fluttershy was too busy crying (happy tears) and Big Mac was jumping  
Turns out he proposed  
I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!  
I COULD HAVE DIED!

* * *

**R&R or eat noodles!**


End file.
